


Que Sera, Sera

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Friendship, Gen, Mishaps, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera, Sera

Earlier in the day, Jack had hit them with what had been labeled as a Murphy's Law Ray. Upon asking if they'd be okay, Jack assured them that yes, no harm would come to them. Besides, he had said with his charming smile, the team in the 1880s probably mislabeled it anyway. 

Gwen and Ianto weren't going to forgive their boss anytime soon.

Their case for the day had been a red herring. Originally, Gwen and Ianto sent off to a nearby suburb to locate the reason for Rift activity, which according to CCTV was a friend of the Blowfish… a red herring. Yet on the way to the suburb, the SUV broke down. There were no spare tires and neither Gwen nor Ianto had the knowledge to fix a car. Gwen phoned Rhys but she kept getting forwarded to their answering machine. They had phoned Jack as well but he insisted that at least one person had to stay put in the Hub so they were on their own.

Then it had begun to snow, one mother of a snowstorm. Gwen and Ianto took shelter in the SUV and huddled together for warmth. Just when they started to worry, a lorry pasted by and took pity on them and let them ride with him back to Cardiff.

About a mile from where the SUV was abandoned, and Gwen and Ianto were still thanking the driver profusely when they heard an eerie sound of the lorry's engine stalling.

Oh yes, Jack was going to get it whenever they got back to the Hub.


End file.
